Abeille-class brig
* |Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range=1800 - 1847 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=19Roche, p.484 |Total ships cancelled=2 |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= }} The Abeille class was a type of 16-gun brig-corvette of the French Navy, designed by François PestelMONOGRAPHIE DU CYGNE - Brick -1806 24-PDR BRIG LE CYGNE BY ENGINEER PESTEL 1806 -1808 MONOGRAPH with some units refined by Pierre-Jacques-Nicolas Rolland. They were armed with either 24-pounder carronades, or a mixture of light 6-pounder long guns and lighter carronades. 21 ships of this type were built between 1801 and 1812, and served in the Napoleonic Wars. The four first ships were ordered in bulk on 24 December 1800, but two (''Mouche'', ''Serin'') could not be completed due to shortags of timbers. As the forerunner of the series, ''Abeille'', is not always identified as such in British sources, the type is sometimes referred to as the Sylphe class, after ''Sylphe'', which served as model for subsequent constructions. Ships * ''Mouche'' :Builder: Toulon Roche, p.316 :Begun: 24 December 1800 :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: Never completed due to lack of timber. * ''Abeille'' :Builder: Toulon Roche, p.17 :Begun: 24 December 1800 :Launched: 24 June 1801 :Completed: 21 May 1801 :Fate: Hulked in 1844, renamed Molène and used as an achor depot in Brest in 1865 * ''Furet'' :Builder: Toulon Roche, p.217 :Begun: September 1801 :Launched: 24 December 1801 :Completed: 25 February 1802 :Fate: Captured by HMS Hydra on 27 February 1806 * ''Serin'' :Builder: Toulon Roche, p.412 :Begun: 1802 :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: Never completed due to lack of timber. * ''Faune'' :Builder: Nantes Roche, p.194 :Begun: 1803 :Launched: 8 July 1804 :Completed: :Fate: Captured by [[HMS Goliath (1781)|HMS Goliath]] on 2 August 1805 and commissioned in the Royal Navy as HMS Fawn * ''Néarque'' :Builder: Caudan, Lorient Roche, p.323 :Begun: 15 June 1804 :Launched: 27 April 1804 :Completed: 13 July 1804 :Fate: Captured by HMS Niobe on 28 March 1806. * ''Sylphe'' :Builder: Dunkerque Roche, p.428 :Begun: June 1803 :Launched: 10 July 1804 :Completed: 29 September 1804 :Fate: Captured by [[HMS Comet (1807)|HMS Comet]] on 18 August 1808, commissioned in the Royal Navy as HMS Seagull * ''Adonis'' :Builder: Genoa (Italy) Roche, p.22 :Begun: April 1805 :Launched: 18 August 1806 :Completed: 21 November 1806 :Fate: Broken up in 1823 * ''Cygne'' :Builder: Le Havre DockyardRoche, p.138 :Begun: 28 April 1806 :Launched: 12 September 1806 :Completed: :Fate: Ran aground and scuttled by fire to avoid capture * ''Écureuil'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Requin'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Béarnais'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Génie'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Pluvier'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Basque'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Hussard'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Renard'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Zèbre'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Faune'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Actéon'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: * ''Inconstant'' :Builder: :Begun: :Launched: :Completed: :Fate: Notes and References Notes References Bibliography * Abeille-class brigs Category:1800s ships Category:Corvette classes Category:Age of Sail corvettes of France